Patch Notes 1.1.42
Patch Notes 1.1.42.127.1 New Hero: Natalia, the Bright Claw! 30% OFF FOR THE FIRST WEEK! Current Price: 419 Diamonds/32,000BP (Original Price: 599 Diamonds/32,000BP) Backstory Natalia was raised from a little girl by the Church of Light and trained into one of the Church's assassins. This young phenom had risen to become the top assassin for the Church via her outstanding talents, but then on one assassination mission, she failed, causing her companion to meet with unprecedented disaster. Although she was able to escape danger with Tigreal's help, this was undoubtedly a severe blow to proud Natalia. To prove herself again, she exiled herself to the outskirts of the land far from the Empire and the Church to carry out more dangerous missions. Who is her target? Will she be able to win back all that she once possessed? Skills Assassin Instinct : Attacks made from behind will deal an extra damage. If the hero is in the brush for 5s without receiving or dealing damage, the hero will enter Stealth mode, and leaving the brush for 5s or dealing damage will make the hero reappear. Stealth mode increases hero movement speed, causes the next basic attack to deal extra damage, and silences the target. Claw Dash : Charges towards a specified place, dealing physical damage to enemies along the way. Smoke Bomb : Casts a smoke bomb on the spot, slowing down movement speed of enemies. The hero's attack speed will increase, and the hero will be able to dodge all basic attacks. Cold-blooded Strangling : Makes multiple forward attacks in a row, each dealings physical damage. New Skins #Natalia - Glass Blade Price: 299 Diamonds #Freya - Dark Rose Price: 299 Diamonds Now you can redeem #Akai - Soccer Titan with 150 Skin Fragments in Shop! Hero Balance Changes #Rafaela Holy Healing : Redesigned the skill. Summons Holy Light to regen HP for herself and the most injured ally near her, and also regens HP for other allied heroes. Optimized Rafaela's animations and skill effects. #Layla Changed Layla's recommended equipment. Void Projectile : Thus ability's range will increase with its level now. Malefic Gun (Passive) : Besides basic attacks, Layla's abilities will also do more damage to long-range targets now, at most increasing from 85% to 130%. #Hayabusa Ougi: Shadow Kill : Adjust the number of hits of each level from 5/6/7 to 5/7/9. Quad Shadow : Adjusted the mana cost of each level from 110 to 80/90/100/110/120/130.　 #Yun Zhao Changed YunZhao's recommended equipment. Spear Strike : Adjusted the range of each level from 5/5/5/5/5/5 to 4.05/4.2/4.35/4.5/4.65/4.8, the basic damage from 260/290/320/350/380/410 to 260/285/310/335/360/385 and scaling ratio from 0.5 to 0.6. Dragon Flurry : Now you can break the combo hits triggered by cast YunZhao's skills. #Fanny　 Fixed the issue where Fanny would recover more energy than she should when flying. #Minotaur Increased the basic movement speed by 5. #Karina　 Shadow Rush ：Each assist will now reduce the current cooldown by 80% instead of 70%. Elusiveness ：Reduced the cooldown from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6/5.5 secs to 6.5/6.2/5.9/5.6/5.3/5 secs. #Gord Fixed the issue where you could not swipe the pointer to farthest position.　 Increased the basic movement from 235 to 240. 　 #Alice　 Blood Awe ：Deals magic damage to surrounding enemies and stuns them. After the stun is over, the enemy will be slowed down for a short time. #Franco Wasteland Force ：Redesigned the skill. When Franco is out of battle, both his movement speed and HP regen becomes faster. New Features Custom Mode, Unlocks at Level 7 In the Custom Mode, you can invite friends or add bots to start a match. The Custom Mode covers either the Classic 5v5 Map or Brawl Map. You won't get any Battle Points from the Custom Mode. Human vs. AI, Unlocks at Level 1 You play together with friends or other players in the Human vs. AI mode.　 There are two difficulties: Easy and Hard.　 Battle Points you receive is 80% compared to Human vs Human mode.　 Starlight Member, Alive in the first update of on December You'll be awarded the exclusive skin of the current month every month you purhcase Starlight Member. Starlight members will have an exclusive starlight avatar. 　 Besides weekly free heroes, starlight members will have 4 member heroes every week, which can be used in ranked game.　 Starlight members will 5% bonus battle points from every match.　 Starlight member will receive weekly rewards every 7 days via in-game mail after purchase. Battleground Changes　 　 1. When there is a teammate disconnected, the player who has the highest score in your team can let him stay in the fountain or keep fighting.　 2. A fullscreen battleground is now enabled on high resolution devices.　 3. Turrets will now ignores 75% damage from heroes if there is no minions in the range.　 4. Your hero will recover some HP after killing a monster now. 5. The attributes of monster growes up now as time goes by in a match.　 6. Allies' remaining HP will be displayed under his avatar during a fight.　 7. There will 1 minute countdown shown on the map before the Lord and the Turtle refresh.　 8. Enriched the sound effects in battleground. Optimized the notification sound.　 9. Now all team members will see the reward after their ally slays the turtle. 　 10. There is a much stronger hint when you are hit by a turret.　 11. The size of damage text becomes bigger as the number of damage grows.　 12. Now you can see who is the destroyer of a turret. 13. Increased the cooldown of Interference from 60s to 100s and reduced its duration from 7s to 6s.　 16. Heroes will take less damage from minions now.　 17. Optimized the scene and effects in the 5v5 map. Brawl Mode Improvements　 1. Interference is not available in the Brawl Mode now.　 2. Increased XP of minions and monsters by 10%. Increased the natural EXP growth by 28%. 　 Others　 　 1. Now you can view the Patch Notes of current version in mail box.　 2. Added replay system. You can save the replay of match in the result screen and watch replay in avatar. Each player can save 9 replays at most.　 3. Network status is now displayed in homescreen, shop and other interfaces. Mobile network will look different from WiFi network.　 4. Now you can see what heroes and skin your friends buy recently in their profiles.　 5. Each hero now has different default battle spells, which are more suitable to their roles. 6. Added a Croatia Flag and fixed the wrong Thailand Flag. 　 7. Applied a new Korean font in the game, which is much better than before. Category:Patch Notes